


Compatible

by SpiderCakes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Short & Sweet, Sugar Baby Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderCakes/pseuds/SpiderCakes
Summary: Ned looks incredulous and that’s just rude. “What? I can totally do this,” he says. It can’t even be that hard, being a sugar baby. Isn’t whoever he gets stuck with supposed to like... pamper him and stuff? Sounds like a good time to him and he has student debt and his job in the lab isn’t paying him near enough to cover it.“Okay but like... are you prepared to give up the sugar if you know what I mean?” Ned asks.





	Compatible

Ned looks incredulous and that’s just rude. “What? I can totally do this,” he says. It can’t even be _that_ hard, being a sugar baby. Isn’t whoever he gets stuck with supposed to like... pamper him and stuff? Sounds like a good time to him and he has student debt and his job in the lab isn’t paying him near enough to cover it.

“Okay but like... are you prepared to give up the _sugar_ if you know what I mean?” Ned asks, tucking his chin in in an unflattering way with his eyebrows raised.

“Come on, all these guys are probably like ninety. Can they even get it up anymore? I’m sure I’ll be fine,” he says.

“Dude, you are _so_ fucked,” Ned tells him unhelpfully, clapping him on the ack before walking away because he's _rude_ and _unsupportive_.

*

Peter gets sent a match quick and so far he’s learned for someone who’s probably an old coot the guy he’s supposed to meet is pretty spunky. Ned is still looking at Peter like he’s going to get eaten alive but Peter’s totally got this. “He’s funny at least,” Peter tells him, waving his phone around.

“You’re going to have to jerk old man pickle dick, I hope you know that. Is paying your student debt worth it?” he asks, wrinkling his nose.

“Oh my _god_ I am not going to have to jerk pickle dick, where do you even _get_ this stuff?” Peter asks, shaking his head. His phone buzzes and he finds a text from his uh... date? Sugar daddy? _Person_? He has no idea what to call Tony.

_Have you got your gift yet_?

Peter doesn’t know what to make of it but he doesn’t get time to think about it either because his thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. He frowns at the phone because good timing but leaves it to go get the door.

_You're lucky you sent that. You should know no one my age answers the door unless we know someone is coming_ he sends back, knowing Tony will take it as a good humored jab.

He does, because they seem to be compatible over text anyway. And Peter is eyeing his fresh new package because _okay_? Its got a ribbon on it so there’s that at least.

_Seriously? Is that how the younguns do it these days_? Peter snorts at the text and shakes his head.

_Could be Jehovah’s Witnesses or a serial killer. I don’t want Jesus OR death_.

_Open the gift, baby._

Peter considers it for a moment and shrugs, looking up to find Ned has already gotten into it. “Come _on_ man, that was mine,” he whines. Ned’s got a price tag in his hand and he looks about ready to shit his pants so Peter takes it from him, looking at the tag himself. “Holy fuck this jacket probably costs more than everything I own,” he says, ready to faint.

_So? Like it?_

Peter stares at the text for a moment before answering. _No fucking joke I think this costs more than everything I have ever owned ever._

_I like it though_ he adds to not be like... off putting or something because if this arrangement works out Peter is more than willing to risk a sandy handy or two with old man dick for a suit that nice. And he wasn’t even much of a suit guy this morning but he’s suddenly grown a fondness for them. Or this one anyway.

“Dude give me your hookup, I want expensive shit. I'll suck an old man off, come at me bro,” Ned says, snagging Peter’s shirt out of the box and he snatches it back.

“Get your own sugar daddy I found this one on my own!” he says, offended.

_If this works out you won’t have to worry about anything ever again_ Tony texts back and Peter snorts. Yeah, okay Peter can definitely make this work.

*

Dear god Peter feels a bit like he’s going to throw up but at least the suit is comfortable. Probably more comfortable than anything he’s ever owned anyway. Even the shoes are comfortable and new shoes are never comfortable. Still, he kind of has no idea who he’s looking for and he could totally just get _murdered_ for all he knows, maybe this guy has a thing for killing twenty somethings in suits he doesn’t know.

“Peter Parker?” someone says and he turns, almost dropping his phone in the process because old man dick Ned’s ass this guy isn’t old at all. Well, he’s _older_ but not like. Ancient or anything. And also he’s fucking _hot_. He grins and he’s got a nice smile too. “Thought so. Tony,” he says, extending his hand. Peter shakes it kind of dumbly and he’s sure he looks like a real charmer at the moment but he’s kind of having a hard time getting his shit together. Tony raises an eyebrow and Peter makes some kind of noise that sounds like a garbled mess before he shakes his head a little.

“Oh my god I think I just experienced the human equivalent of the blue screen of death. You’re like... _super_ hot,” he says stupidly. Wow okay, he’s about to get dumped so cool. Cool, cool, cool, cool.

Tony just laughs though, “what, were you expecting like some ninety year old man?” he asks, brown eyes alight with amusement.

Peter shrugs a little. “Kind of,” he admits.

“Disappointed?” Tony asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, no. Little bit excited.” Maybe a little too excited but _also_.

“Good,” Tony tells him, extending his hand. Peter takes it, not entirely sure what to expect as Tony weaves their fingers together and pulls Peter along behind him. He lets Tony lead them to a car and they climb in. Tony settles a hand just above his knee, fingers lightly teasing at the inside of his thigh. “I take it you liked the gift, hmm?” he asks, looking over Peter’s body.

He lets out a soft, nervous laugh. “Yeah. Looks a lot better on me than I thought it would,” he says.

Tony looks over him again, lips quirking up a little. “I figured it would, but seeing it on you looks better than my imagination,” he murmurs, hand moving up just a little. Peter spreads his legs almost unwittingly, a silent invitation to Tony that he takes as Peter’s breath hitches a little. “You like being spoiled?” Tony asks, voice right in his ear and Peter shivers.

“I could acquire a taste for it,” he says, settling his hand over Tony’s.

He can feel Tony grin as his lips graze his jawline, “yeah, I think we’ll be compatible,” he murmurs.

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spidercakes)


End file.
